


A White Bird in the Graveyard

by MeiliSheep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Mentions of Violence, Mild Language, Resurrected Jason Todd, Silas is good dad, and will get it, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliSheep/pseuds/MeiliSheep
Summary: On a miserable day in November young boy awakes graveyard. Suddenly caught between life and death, Jason has awoken to the life of things at coming crawling out at the night. Guided and guarded by a mysterious pale man, Jason must come to terms with this new world, and the one he left behind.A crossover between Batman and The Graveyard Book
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy wakes up in the worst way possible and but finds himself among friends

Everything hurt, then it was so hot and bright, and he couldn’t breath.

But then.

He could.

And it hurt again.

Everything hurt.

Why does it hurt so much?!

It was so dark and cold now, and there was so much pain. He tried to reach out into the inky blackness. But something stopped his hand. He pushed on it, but it didn’t move and something in his head went off like a blaring alarm. 

Get! out!

Getout!

Getoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetoutgetout!

The next few moments blurred together into one mess of panic and pure fear. He made it through the hard thing blocking his way but before he could celebrate he was suddenly breathing dirt. He dug through with his hand and swam up through the dirt. What else could he do?

Finally, his fingers broken past the wet dirt into the cold air. 

He had the taste of freedom now, and frantically he tried to pull himself up. 

Before the adrenaline had a chance to even think about starting to failing him, his face broke through the mud.

He took in a huge gulp of air has his head full pushed through the dirty and he clawed his way out. 

As he tried to get more air, he began to cough out all the dirt that had barged its way into his lungs. A few times his grip slipped, but the fear of falling back into that hole was too great. 

It felt like an eternity but he could rest with his feet were out of the hole. The ground was soggy from the pouring rain and he could feel himself sink slightly into the mud, oh it still all hurt so much. At least he could breathe.

In and out, the slow rhythmic movement of his chest calmed him a little. It hurt, but it was at least he was breathing. 

The rain was starting to soak into his bones, but then it stopped. He tried to look up and see but his body had given up and was refusing any suggestion of movement. Voices started to drift through the air into his ears. 

“Is he a ghoul?!” 

“No, no he can’t… He looks like he's living?” 

“But he was dead!” 

“Calm everyone.” A cold but strong voice overpowered and silenced the others. 

“What should we do?” 

“Wait, ask the Lady. She will be here. She’d not miss this.” 

“I would not.” A new voice came with the calm clicking of a horse’s hooves. The voice was female, and was calmer and softer, almost like a whisper but louder. It was a welcoming voice, and just a tiny bit familiar

“What has happened?” 

The female voice didn’t respond, no one did. They all waited for an answer that just wasn’t there. 

He felt someone gently pick him up and all he could manage was a mild groan of pain. His blurred vision was growing dark. He didn’t have any more strength to keep his eyes open, he still tried, boy did he tried, he tried very hard but he just couldn’t. Somewhere in the distance, the voices continued to speak but nothing he could hear.

And finally his consciousness finally faded away he heard a gentle welcoming whisper. 

“Welcome back to the world Jason Todd."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea I've been sitting on for a while. I've gone through 3 drafts of this before finally coming to this version, which well not perfect I'm happy with. A few quick notes. The story itself is mostly finished, that last few chapters and going through touch-ups. But will be done soon. I'm not posting all at once though. 1 and 2 will come out today but after that, I'll be updating every Tuesday and Thursday. 
> 
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as I honestly worked really hard on this! So I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Songs for a Dead Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a barely working body, Jason tries to at least get some help with his broken memories.

Jason slowly got up. And blinked a few times before he gently pushed himself up. When sitting he and tried to move his fingers. Then gently twitch, but didn’t flex as he’d meant too. But the twitching was better. At least he could walk now, unlike a few weeks ago.

The pew creaked under his weight as he slowly got to his feet. He looked over to the front of the chapel and then got to his feet. He hobbled to the doors of the chapel using the few other pews left in the abandoned chapel and pushed open the door. Just outside was a tall and pale man. He had a deep widow’s peak and slicked-back hair. He wore a black cloak that blended into the night background. Slowly he moved his arm and relieved he was holding a cup of soup. 

Jason moved back and took a seat on a pew closer to the door and followed the man handing him the cup. As tight as he could Jason wrapped his finger around the cup, and with a little wobbled he managed to bring it to his lips and take a sip. 

“You’re improving.” Man’s pale lips turned up into a smile. “Your body might fully function again.” 

_ I hope so _ . Jason slowly lowered the cup.  _ And thank you, Silas. _

“Would you like to try some bread?” Silas just nodded pulling out the bag in his other hand. 

There was a hesitation.  _ I don’t wanna drop it and waste it again… _

Silas nodded pulling the bag back. “Are you ready to see Lyra?” 

Jason’s heart ached a little but he slowly nodded.  _ You think… she’ll know something? _

“It's more than possible. She sang for you.”

He didn’t say anything else but as he finished his cup of soup he handed it back to Silas.    
  
“Bandages?” Silas took the put and put it in a bag.

Jason lifted up his worn gray sweatshirt and plain white shirt under it. 

Silas inspected that bandages across his torso then nodded. “They look alright, but we should change them later. Now your hands?”

Jason put down the clothing back down over his torso then but as he tried to roll up his sleeves he found trouble, and without missing a beat Silas’s cold pale hands moved to help him. 

There was a deep disappointment and frustration building in his gut, turning his breakfast uncomfortably. 

“It all looks alright.” Silas nodded putting the boy’s sleeve’s back down. “Here. Let’s head off to meet Lyra.”    


Jason’s face flickered to a weak smile. 

The Gotham Cemetery was large and fairly well taken care of. Though there were a few forgotten corners. As only a few new of that have been the start of the Cemetery, a tiny chapel and after the chapel had been abandoned, the city decided to simply expand the Chapel’s graveyard and make the whole land a cemetery. After rising out of his grave, Silas had taken guardianship of Jason and moved the boy back to that forgotten corner. So the boy could heal in peace. Coming back from the dead had left Jason more than a few problems other than the wounds that had originally killed him. Silas had offered up the theory that his spirit and body had been separated, and whatever brought him back they didn’t quite fit together anymore. That didn’t give any real answers as no one had heard of someone simply, coming back to life on their own.

Silas and Jason silently wanted through the graveyard. Jason felt a little nervous, he looked down at his hands gently shaking. With a swallow, he tried to talk with Silas. 

_ Are you still having issues with the caretakers? _

“No.” Silas offered his arm to Jason as the boy stumbled a little. “I’ve convinced them to stay away from this area. They shouldn’t remember this area.” 

And that was the end of the conversation.

A gentle fog started to set in covering the ground as they reached a pound in a forgotten corner of the graveyard. 

On a rock by the water, in the thickest part of the fog, a white woman sat on a rock. She noticed Silas and Jason approach. She smiled gently. 

“Hello, Jason.” Her voice was a somber sing-song tone. It was so sweet and gentle, it almost made Jason feel a lot more comfortable. Almost.

“Hello, Silas.” She then looked to the tall thin man beside him. “It’s an honor to meet you.” 

Silas gave a little nod. “I appreciate you coming here.”

“Well, I'm happy to help” She stood up and gave a little curtsy, though Jason could barely tell as she was blending into the thick mist on the ground. 

“Will you walk him back?” 

“Of course.” Lyra slowly sat back down on the rock and motions for Jason to sit on the rock near to her. 

Silas nodded and turned around and then was gone. 

Lyra clapped her hands. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Jason” 

_ I don’t remember you.  _ Jason thought it before he could speak. 

Lyra didn’t stop smiling though. “Oh, I know. I sing for a person only one time. And it’s very rare to see them again.”

_ Hm Alright. So.. you were there when I died?  _

“Yes. And then at your funeral.” She gently smiled, but it was a sad smile. “Your story hurt me. I wanted to see you properly seen too. I very much dislike singing for children. Few of us do.” 

_ I’m not a child! _

Lyra’s laugh was like a chorus of happy bells. “Of course. But yes, to the point. What would you like to know? I was told… then you arose... You don’t remember much... Maybe it’s for the best?” 

Jason hesitated a moment. _ I … I’m forgetting something important… I won’t be able to live with myself… if I don’t know. _

“Very well… To start. Do you know what type of person I am Jason?” 

_ A nice one? _

Her laugh rang out again making Jason’s heart feel a little lighter. “I appreciate that. But no. I’m known as a Mistwalker. The living calling me a Banshee. I sing for people making people’s last few moments kinder. Reminding them of the good times. But that’s me personally. ” 

Jason went quiet. 

“I sang for you. You were very hurt, a very bad person had been hurting you. Because you were trying to help your mother.” Lyra gently touched the top of his head running her white fingers through his hair. “You loved your mother a great deal…. But she had betrayed you… giving you to the bad laughing man and she watched as he beat you… Despite that. When the bad man betrayed her. You... You still tried to save her. It was too late though. For her and you. My sister sang for your mother… her song was… less pleasant. But I loved singing your song. It was so sad and hurt, but at the core there was love. Oh. it was a great pleasure to sing.” 

Jason felt his eyes start to hurt and his throat filled up. Lyra stopped and gently moved her hand from his hair down to his back as she started to rub gentle circles. 

“Do you wish to me? To stop?”

_ N-no… I’m ok.  _

“Are you sure?” 

Jason weakly nodded and whipped his eyes. He remembered the burning.  _ Her eyes _ , watching him as  _ the laughter _ asked him ‘one or two?’ He couldn’t breathe. Oh, it was like that night. He didn’t want to remember all that but he did. All the injuries began hurting anew. Jason couldn’t help but curl into himself pulling his arms tightly to his chest.

Lyra gently continued rubbing his back and didn’t say anything more. 

The graveyard was deadly silent as mist drifted between them like a calm white ocean. 

The pain slowly started to pass and Jason slowly sat up. 

“Br-bru?” His rough weak voice managed, the only fragment his mind had been left with. 

Lyra frowned. “He tried to save you. But I’m sorry, but it was too late… Your funeral was small. He was there. Along with an older bald man, oh he had kind eyes. A young lady with pretty red hair, she didn’t stop crying. Another older man, with a funny mustache. They were all sad and respectful. I’m sure they all loved you a great deal.”

Jason nodded. He remembered now. It wasn’t perfect. There were holes, but he remembered enough. Again he could feel the tears start to flow. 

Lyra didn’t say anything just sat with him were in that silent white sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! Again next update will be Thursday!


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick decides to visit Jason on the anniversary of his death, and he gets an unexpected surprise

Dick pushed through the gates and started the painful process of trying to remember where Jason’s grave was. The wind blew and little drops of rain were starting to fall, threatening a full shower, as Dick reached the angel marking Jason's grave. It all made Dick wonder if the entire world missed Jason. 

"Hey, Little Wing." He said with a little smile. "How are you doing? I see the others have visited already." 

Right at the base of the angel several other bouquets were resting. Carnations of red pink and white fresh from the Wayne Garden, obviously form Alfred. Daffodils, Tulips, and Daisies from Barbara along with a little white stone bird, it's wings spread wide. 

Though something Bruce was surprisingly and yet unsurprisingly absent. 

Dick made a mental note to ask him later. It would probably end in a fight since Dick had no high ground when it came to Jason. He'd been a shit brother. Blinded by jealousy and unnecessarily hard on a boy whose life had already been hard. But that didn’t excuse Bruce not even paying a visit. 

He moved to lay the flowers down but he nearly tripped into the statue as his foot sunk into some loose dirt, almost a mud. Dick removed his foot and looked down. There was a strange circular shape of looser dirt in front of the grave. 

"Huh," Dick furrowed his frown looking at the spot. There was grass there but it wasn't as thick or dark as the rest of the grass around it. He'd have to ask the caretaker's later about it, but for now he ignored it as the others hadn't raised alarm, and he laid down his flowers. Roses of red and yellow mixed with some green gladiolus, robin colors. He remembered when he'd given Jason his old Robin costume. 

He had smiled and slowly lowered himself to take a seat on the ground. 

“I bet you’re laughing at me, right now.” Dick sighed but kept his smile. “Me and my wet butt.” 

Then he smiled and sat there. 

_ Hi Dick. Thanks for visiting me. _

* * *

It was early. But Jason had gotten little sleep. Not with today. It was April 27th. The day one his tombstone. He was hesitant to go near that place, but here he was. Almost 5 months since he’d risen, and only a couple since his meeting with Lyra. He’d spent most of that time getting to know the other occupants of the graveyard well trying to get his body to work. His memories had been coming back, but the laughing overpowered it all. Maybe that is how he made it here, desperately hoping for something better.

He’d taken a seat with Christopher Carr. He was about Jason’s age and only a few rows back on the hill with the old tree. They chatted a couple of times and swapped stories about living in Crime Alley. 

Christopher wasn’t awake yet like most in the graveyard, but Jason hoped he wouldn’t mind. 

Well, he was kinda surprised when Barbara showed up with Commissioner Gordon. More surprised to see Barbara in a wheelchair. He’d only been dead a year… yet he’d missed so much it seemed. Maybe, he could have stopped it. 

As he felt a pang of deep guilt he felt a little bit happy just seeing them there, and a little happier when Gordon laid down flowers and then Barbara put down a little stone statue. Maybe he’d pick it up and put it in the chapel later. 

A little later Alfred showed up and Jason couldn’t help but cry. He put pink flowers down and then began to read. Tears flowed fast but silently. He wanted to move closer to listen better, but he couldn’t stop crying long enough to move. God. He missed Alfred so much. Right then and there, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to hug the butler already, and then Alfred would tell him that everything would be all right. 

But even when the tears finally stopped he found something was keeping him in place.

So he stayed and Alfred left. 

It was so the day rolled on, no one else really visited but Jason just sat there. 

Eventually, Dick entered the scene. That sort of surprised Jason most of all. Lyra made no mention of him coming to the funeral. Jason had always gotten the impression Dick hadn’t really liked him, so Dick didn’t come to the manor very often. That was fine with Jason. It was easier being told he wasn’t like Dick Grayson when he didn’t have to look at how great Dick Grayson was. 

But nonetheless, Jason was a little happy to see him there. At least, their relationship had meant a little something, even if this was the only visit from Dick he was ever gonna get. 

Dick laid Robin colored flowers down, that made Jason even happier. Dick sat down next to the grave. 

There was a long moment of silence, and Jason felt like there was a whole world between him and Dick. Like Jason could reach his hand out it would hit a wall of glass. Dick was sitting in the wet grass definitely living. Well, Jason was sitting in the wet grass… sort of alive and sort of dead. He had a heartbeat, but his body barely worked. He could do most things a ghost could do, but he could leave the graveyard. At least he didn’t have to worry about a wet butt. 

With a long exhale Jason managed to smile. 

_ Hi Dick _ .  _ Thanks for visiting me.  _

Dick jumped up and started looking around. In return, Jason pushed himself instinctively back into Christopher’s grave and fell back on to the grass behind it. Carefully he pushed himself back up, his chest was still pounding. Dick was still searching. 

Jason forced his aching body up. He should probably go. But then his eyes locked with Dicks. 

Dick’s jaw had opened wide. Jason’s throat went dry. He definitely should go now. In his panic, his brain just kept repeating. 

Fade fade fade fade fade fade fade fade fade fade fade

As he tried walking back home. 


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to figure out if what he saw was real or just his grief.

Dick had to be going crazy.

That had been Jason’s voice. That had been him. 

Then, again he’d dealt with aliens and magic. 

But ghosts? Really?

And now he found himself at the manor door. 

“Master Dick.” Alfred somberly greeted him. “I’m happy you could make it.” 

“Y-yeah.” Dick gently shook his head. “I... Yeah.”

“Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?” Alfred sympathetically led Dick in and moved him to the kitchen. Dick didn’t argue or say much of anything and just followed. 

He took a seat at the island and Alfred had a hot chocolate for him in moments, and another for Tim. And almost as if on cue Tim entered and took a seat with the extra hot chocolate. 

“He.” Dick weakly chuckled “Getting the sense for Alfred's Hot chocolate?” 

Tim gave a little shrug. “Well I just heard the driveway alarm and when you didn’t come and say Hi I thought you might be here. Alfred’s the psychic one.” 

Alfred just smiled and just a heavy silence filled the kitchen as the two sipped their hot chocolate and the third set about making dinner. 

“Pot Roast?” 

“It was one of Master Jason’s favorites.” 

“Jason?” Tim tilted his head quickly, growing nervous. 

“Did Bruce not tell you?” Dick looked a bit disgusted. 

“Ah. I should have made a mention of it.” Alfred suddenly paused and for a moment seemed to be too weary to continue with his work. 

“It’s… the anniversary of Jason’s death.” Dick sighed and put his head in his hands. “A whole year. He’s been gone a whole year.” 

“And it feels like a lifetime.” Alfred softly spoke before finally continuing to make dinner. “I’m sorry Master Tim if I had known Master Bruce hadn’t told you. I would have invited you to come along with my visit.” 

“No. it’s ok. Probably... better, I didn’t go.” 

“Jay would have loved you, Tim.” Dick gave a little pat on Tim’s back. “I mean he’d probably make fun of you but that is jas- Was Jason’s way.” 

There was a silent moment as the conversation died and Dick’s eyes fell to his hot chocolate. 

“Hey, Alfred?” 

“Yes?”

“Did you see anything weird? Like at Jason’s grave?” 

Alfred thought about this a moment. “I noticed a dying patch of grass I informed the caretaker off on my way out.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too. But, did you like, see anyone there? Or maybe feel something?” 

“What? Did you think you saw his ghost?” Tim weakly teased. 

“It sounded like him.” Dick snapped but felt bad as soon as the words left his lips. “Ah. I’m sorry Tim. It just sounded like him, and then… I saw a kid. And It looked like him, then he just faded away! I felt so crazy but like part of me is so sure there was no way it was just my imagination, and another is just like it has to.” 

Alfred was silent. Before he could answer, heavy steps entered the room. Bruce was looking down at a paper and quickly grabbed a fruit from the bowl. 

“Have you been to the grave today?” Dick knew the answer, but he wasn’t gonna let his getaway. Especially not when Jason’s possible ghost was involved. 

Bruce looked up with tired eyes, almost making Dick regret saying anything. 

“No.” He said solemnly, almost in his Batman tone. “The Joker broke out again… That’s more important right now.” 

“Damn it, Bruce.” Dick wanted to yell but it ended up more a sigh as guilt filled every inch of him. “What would Jason think? Are you gonna ignore him forever?!” 

“He’s dead.” Bruce walked away, already done with the whole conversation and too tired to fight any more. “There’s nothing more I can do.” 

* * *

Jason never made it back to the chapel. After a moment he saw Dick’s figure walk away and disappear in the distance. So he slowly made his way back to Christopher’s grave. And eventually even managed to make it all the way to his own grave. Oh, his stomach threatening to spew out his last meal at any minute the whole time but he made it. Again he saw Barbara and the Commissioner's flowers, Alfred’s, and Dicks again. As he picked up the small stone bird Barbara had left, his heart sank adding to the uneasy concoction in his stomach.

“Bru-ce... Da?” He managed to hoarsely speak. 

Suddenly Jason felt so alone.

He tightly clutched the stone bird in his hands. And a broken sob escaped from his throat as he slowly fell to his knees. Jason’s thoughts and feelings were all over the place. They were bouncing off each other in his head and gut like someone had tossed the bucket of bouncy balls down an empty hall. 

Silas was suddenly behind him gently wrapping his cape around his shoulders. 

_ I died today. _

“Yes.” Silas knelt down and gently started wiping his tears away. 

There was only silence between them. Jason closed his eyes but his body relaxed a little. He had so many questions, but he had no idea where to begin? Should he go home? Or let his body finish fixing itself? Should he keep trying to remember? Or should he just move forward? It was too much, it almost felt like drowning. 

A cold comforting hand was on his back, and he could see a mist start to crawl across the landscape with the sky growing darker and blue figures coming from their graves and greeting each other. 

Suddenly he didn’t feel so alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, but I did recent do some art with this verse. You can find it here ( https://meili-sheep.tumblr.com/post/190994763671/art-for-my-new-fan-fiction-with-a-freshly-undeaded ) 
> 
> And if you follow my Tumblr you'll probably see more White Bird Verse Content, as I've been having a lot of fun with it. So well I'm still debating on writing more with it. There will be other little tidbits and facts I've thought of that didn't make it into the fic itself. Any kinda feedback is appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this verse as much as I am!


	5. Types of People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tries to find answers, but only ends up with more questions and heartbreak

Jason wanted to try going out. He needed more answers, answers he couldn’t find in the cemetery. Silas had been a little opposed to the idea but decided it would be fine if he came long. Jason didn't quite see the big deal, but arguing with Silas seemed like trying to argue with a brick wall. Lyra had wanted to come along as well, and Silas did agree to this as she’d spent the most time with humans. Or 'The Living' as they liked to say. But because Lyra was tagging along they had to wait for a misty day. But that waiting hadn’t been that bad Jason had learned quite a bit about the place he was currently calling home. The population of the Graveyard had quite taken to him and were often going to meet him and ask him things doing things for him, or teaching him things. The ghost seemed to look at him as some kinda celebrity, or a long lost relative that been missed, and Jason felt a little obligated to at least know all their names.

Eventually a good night came, and the trio decided to set off into other. And ss they passed through the Cemetery gates a few of the closer ghosts waved them off. Jason smiled as much as he could, and waved back.

“It’s a way to the city center.” Silas quietly thought out loud. 

_ Oh, are we out by Bristol?  _ Jason had known of the cemetery but hadn't been there in his life. 

“Yes.” Silas thought for a moment. “Can you wrap your arms around my neck?” 

Silas bent his knees and Jason followed and wrapped his arms around Silas’s neck.

“Do you have a good hold?” 

_ Yes. _

“Good.”

Jason wasn’t sure what had happened exactly all he knew was that he was suddenly in the air on some large furry creature. He couldn’t see well with the sudden burst of wind in his face, but he would make out tall leathery pointed ears, a black furry back, and leathery wings. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lyra smiling and walking alongside them as if nothing strange was happening at all. 

Before Jason had any time to question, they were on the ground again, and Silas was kneeling letting him off his back. 

_ Can we do that again?  _

Silas looked unamused.

Jason managed to grin. 

“Now, People may be able to see you here,” Silas warned. “With your unique situation, we are unsure how The Freedom will manifest outside of the graveyard. But if trouble comes. You should try to slip and fade then leave with Lyra.”

Jason slowly nodded. 

“If you become tired let us know.” Lyra said gently locking her arm with Jason’s “You’re body is still healing.” 

_ Ok. Mooooom _ . Jason rolled his eyes accepting her arm. 

Lyra huffed but was smiling.

It was strange Jason was sure they looked like a strange trio as they all walked through the mist. He managed to move his head to look as they entered the heart of the city and it’s towering buildings. He even recognized a few spots. He raised a hand to point at a building that seemed to touch the sky. 

_ My favorite gargoyle is up there _ .

Silas looked down at the boy eyebrow raised by possibly a millimeter. “Favorite gargoyle?” 

_ I used to smoke by him. He wouldn’t judge me _ . 

Lyra chuckled. “I think there some Night-folk who might like you saying that.” 

_ Night-folk? _

“Another type of person. Like I’m a Mistwalker as I told you before.” Lyra gently pointed to herself. 

Jason looked at Lyra then at Silas.

_ What type are you? _

Silas didn’t respond for a moment. “Solitary type.”

_ What are the other types? _

“Well, there are Hounds of God.” Lyra thought for a moment as she started to count on her fingers. “Day-folk, night-folk, Ghouls, high hunters, then of course with the living and the dead. So with mist walkers and Solitary types, there are nine total.”

Jason thought about this.  _ I’m living, aren’t I?  _

Lyra looked a bit concerned, and Silas’s face didn’t change. 

_ But I died…. Then came back. The living don’t normally do that. So? What am I? _

“You are yourself.” Silas calmly answered looking at Jason. 

Not a satisfactory answer but Jason was getting the feeling that was and only answers he was gonna get. 

“Excuse me, sir.” An old lady called from the steps leading up to her building door. “H-have you seen a cat pass?”

Silas looked over at the woman, then at the other’s with him after a moment of silence Silas called back. “No, we haven’t”

“We? Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t notice your son!” She gently seemed to fret debating if she should go back inside or not. “Well I’m sorry to bother you, you should be on your way home since it’s gonna be dangerous tonight.”

“Why?” Silas looked over at the lady. Jason looked away, holding tightly on to Lyra’s arm. 

“Oh! You didn’t hear the Joker escape the other night… And he gets right to it you know… With some plot or another... I'm getting too old for this city.” She sighed and turned back in. 

Jason started trembling. They continued down the sidewalk, but he couldn’t stop. He started looking down every alley, every dark corner. That laughter was everywhere. 

Tightly he hugged himself, trying to stop the trembling. 

Silas quickly noted this and quickly placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder stopping the trio’s movement. Lyra noticed the tightening on her arm around Jason’s and stopped with Silas. She placed her hand on Jason’s face 

“Jason?” She softly whispered. 

“S-st-op.” Jason’s voice made it out of his throat despite all the pain. His voice was harsh and broken. “Ple-ase. Lau-augh-ing” 

Lyra slipped her arm way and tried to hug Jason. “No one is laughing… He’s not here. And if he was. We’d protect you.” 

Jason let out a sob, and that’s when he noticed it. That black figure leaping through the night. Jason watched him with a fixed gaze and he slowly relaxed his body and managed a step forward, but he stopped. Someone was following him, in those bright red and green colors. 

All the sadness and confusion broke and gave way to a heat tide wave of anger. 

No! How could he do that again! The Joker was out! And he had another Robin already! It had only just been a year! Bruce must have been so happy when he died! Not to come to his grave not to even hesitating to get a new Robin. Oh, Jason was hurt and the feeling of betrail had sunk into his bones, after all, Bruce was supposed to be his dad. But it had been a lie, a lie Jason had believed to his core. He was mad about all of that, but what pissed him off more was, Bruce, the almighty authority on right and wrong, had watched a kid _die_ and didn't even wait for Jason's body to be cold before bring out the next in line. No one should have had to go through was Jason had too. The boy felt himself fall but Silas's soft black coat caught him. Silas was watching the figure too. He looked unimpressed, but little impressed him. Jason let out a sob, drawing Silas's attention back to him. Lyra had begun trying to comfort him with words as she petted his cheek, but he couldn't hear them. No his head was too full of fire-red emotions, and cold black bottomless ones. He couldn't move his body, he could only stare off to where the figures had disappeared too. Was he cry? He couldn't tell. Everything was too loud and frantic, too cold and empty. Jason only could make out one thing in the war going on his head. 

Jason should have been the end. 

Jason  _ was _ going to be the end. 


	6. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wherever you go, you take yourself with you.”

Leaving the graveyard was a no go now. Since that adventure had only left Jason with even more questions and emotions to try and ignore. And well… The clown was still out there. 

Jason had never felt so lost before. 

The grave he was sitting on was for Dorothy “Dot” Felton, born April 15th, 1906 and died January 26th, 1936. Dot herself was watching Jason as he tried to move his feet. He imagined that scene in Kill Bill where Uma Thurman forced her toe to move. It wasn’t as easy as that, he was sad to report. 

Dot let out a little sigh. She’d already asked what he’d been doing and he’d already answered. Dot didn’t mind him sitting on her grave, as she liked the company and she maintained a firm position of being a socialite even in death. 

“I think you’ve stared at your shoes long enough darling. Go have some fun.” 

_ I wanna get better _ . 

“You’ll get better in your own time.” Dot comforted him gently moving closer to him, her fringed dress gently chimed and flashed in the moonlight. She gently tapping on his forehead drawing his attention. “Healing is a process. I know! I was a nurse during the Great War.” 

He didn’t respond. But he knew, it was part of why he hung around this grave. Dot had some great stories.

“You know” Dot gently looked at the boy. “I once had the wonderful pleasure of visiting the orient. A man I meet there, lovely fellow very proud of his culture but very business minded tho. He once told me. A half-filled bottle makes noise, a full one makes none. And my boy, you are not making a peep.”

_ I can’t really talk well... It was all the smoking I did.  _

She gently flicked him, but she wore a smile that was hiding a laugh. She was one of the few who laughed at his death jokes. “You know what I mean you brat. So spill the beans, Mac. Dead tell no tales. And all that nonsense.” 

Jason snorted, but after a long pause, he let out a long breath and stared back down at his shoes.

_ I just… I just. I don’t anymore. I was a hero… That’s who I was, who I thought I was. I thought I had a home! But it’s all gone. I got rejected... replaced… I don’t even know what I am!  _

“Well, that’s not much of a problem.” Dot gently took a set next to Jason and gently brushed his hair with her fingertips. “You were a hero when you were alive. That was apart of you. And you are still you. You’re still you now. That hasn’t changed. No one can stop being themselves, just look at all of us! You are the only thing you take with you to the grave! As for a home. That’s where you make it darling. And you know you’ll always be welcome here. Living, dead or in-between.” She gently nuzzled him, before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You were buried here so you’re one of us. For better or worse. And honestly, I'm glad you're here! You're the real cat's meow, Jason. ” 

Jason leaned into her slightly. Suddenly feeling a little relaxed. 

“Jasooooon!” One of the younger boys from three rows up cam sprinting down through the gravestones. “Jason can you come to play! I need one more person on my team! Micky's being unfair.” 

Dot smiled and gently nudged him. 

Jason smiled and carefully hoped down of her marker and followed the ghost boy to his playmates

_ What are we playing? _

* * *

Silas watched Jason running with the young children. One would have to take a microscope to his face to see the tiny sliver of a proud smile on his lips. There was mist starting to cover the ground and a moment later Lyra was standing beside him sweetly smiling. 

“I think he’ll be ok.” She softly hummed. “Do you mind? If I keep visiting? I know it’s not normally something the honor guard smiles upon but... “ 

“Jason’s a special case.” Silas kept watching them play. 

Lyra looked up at Silas with a little tilt of her head, but then looked out back to Jason. “Well, I thank you for letting me listen to this ballad to its completion.”


	7. Dreamwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with ghosts has its advantages, as they teach Jason something new.

Being a thief in Gotham was like being a drop of water in a puddle. If you wanted to make it anywhere you had to innovate. Now with the weirdness of Gotham superstition had been put deep into the city’s bones. And a lot of people stayed away from the Cemetery, but you had to do what you had to do. 

With the Joker out, the police had more important things to do then looking for stolen Cemetery goods. 

So armed with some shovel Jack managed to get himself over the cemetery fence and he started his search. Now he might have had a shovel with him, but he was looking to avoid digging up any coffins unless there promised to be something worth it. And you never knew out here. 

He’d wandered around a bit not finding much. Mostly flowers a few worthless items, but nothing quite worth the item yet. But his patience paid off eventually When he found some jewelry on one stone. Some coins on another. A small little statue he could pawn off for like ten bucks. And eventually he stumbled on it. The mother load. The Wayne Mausoleum. Oh, there had to be something in there. 

As he started looking at how he could get in when he noticed a kid. Dressed in grey. He was staring at Jack looking increasingly upset. 

Jack was gonna yell at the teen to try and scare him off when he noticed something. He could see the tombstone that was behind the kid. That kid started moving closer. Then a far off whisper echoed in Jack’s head.

_ What are you doing in my home? _

No this had to be a trick!

But as the kid got closer, Jack noticed the kinda wasn’t walking around anything. Not he was walking through it!

Trick or not he was gone!

He started to run back the way he’d come, but the trip and was suddenly tumbling downhill. Suddenly his head whacked again something cold and hard, and he was asleep. 

* * *

What a joke! Jason gently scratched the back of his head. The graverobber knocked himself out! 

“Jaaaason!” Micky called out. “Aren’t we still playing!” 

A trio of young boys and gathered around the older but they all quickly noticed the man now taking a nap at the base of someone’s grave farther down the hill. 

“Who’s that?” Freddy the eldest of the boys asked. 

_ I don’t know.  _ Jason admitted as the boys reached his side. 

“Oh!!” Steve, the youngest pointed at something that fell from the thieve's pocket. “This is Miss Pati’s!”

“He was grave robbin!” Micky huffed. “Hey, he’s asleep now let’s give him a visit! Teach him a lesson. He is already getting to be alive and stuff! He doesn't need to be taken our stuff!” 

_ A visit? _

“Dreamwalking!” Steve eagerly. “We can’t dream, but we can visit them!” 

_ I don’t know if I can do that?  _

“I'm sure you can! Come on!” 

* * *

Jack was in a fancy chair at his fancy desk in his fancy office smoking the fanciest cigar. Ah, it was good to be one top. 

The light in his office started to flicker. 

And suddenly there were 4 boys in his office. One of them was that teen. Jack felt all the color drain from his face as his blood went cold. The 3 other boys looked a good bit younger and held on to the other’s hand with mischievous delight. 

“You took things.” The middle boy started. 

“That belonged to our neighbors.” The tallest of the younger boy said. 

“You should put them back!” The smallest finished up. 

The teen didn’t speak but in that haunting voice echoed around the room. _Or else we’ll make your worst nightmares come alive._

The room went dark and everything began to shake and the wall started to crumble and close in. Like it was on a piece of paper someone was trying to throw away. It was getting smaller and smaller. The boys were gone and it was just Jake in the increasingly compressed crumbling space. He began screaming and the voice spoke to him again.

_ If you really want that. Work for it. Don’t pray on people’s grief.  _

He screamed himself awake.

* * *

Jason smiled as he watched the man dump his pockets and run stumbling out of the graveyard. With him gone, Jason picked up the trinkets and with the other 3 boys made sure they found their proper homes again. They earned thank you as they returned the things and Micky, Steve, and Freddy were all still as excited as they had been when first setting eyes on the grave robber. 

But eventually, was time to sleep and the boys went back to their grave and Jason head back to the chapel 

“I heard you had an adventure.” 

Jason would have jumped if he could have. Silas was suddenly behind him with his dinner. Jason’s eyes light up. It was different this time, not the normal convenience store assorted items but a warmed chili dog.

_ Yeah… Word travels fast huh? There was this guy. Tried to take some things. He won’t be coming back though.  _

“Dreamwalking?” 

_ It was really weird _ . Jason pushed through into the chapel and Silas followed

“I’ve been told.” 

_ Have you done it?  _

“No, but I have known people who’ve done it. Since ghosts can’t leave graveyards. It’s rare for them to use it. I hear ones in unbless lands can do it though.” Salis paused for a moment as he and Jason sat down. He handed Jason his meal and continued. “Once I watched after a baby, and watched him grow up in a graveyard.” 

_ That’s pretty fricken metal. _

Silas gave an amused smile and nodded. “He was living but was given the Freedom of the Graveyard.”

_ Like me? _

“Not quite. You come by it naturally, having been dead. He was given it to survive. But he could dreamwalk. And he used it to try and stop some awful children.” Silas seemed to get upset merely at the memory. 

_ What happened to him? _

“He grew up. No longer needed the graveyard. So he left. He was about your age I think.” Silas calmed and seemed rather proud. 

Jason took a bite into his hot dog. He wondered if one day he could meet this kid. He wondered what more he could do more with Dreamwalking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are really getting to the meat and potatoes of the story now, as we've hit the halfway point. I just wanted to say I've started work on another Jason project. It's ... less serious than this. And I'm still debating on doing more with this cross over, so let me know if you want more! I really appreciate everyone who's read this and give kudos or commented! Thanks!


	8. Testing Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Dick tries to figure out his ghost encounter he makes the mistake of visiting the graveyard tired

Dick found himself at Jason’s grave again. It was the 3rd time in the last few months. He’d tried to rub off ghost encounter, as just his imagination. But it just wouldn’t shake. And Bruce’s comment stuck to him like a foul smell. He knew Jason was dead but was it so bad he wanted some kinda closure? Or some kinda explanation?

He just sat down on a corner or the angel statue and gently leaned against it and folded his arms. That patch of grass seemed to have gotten better. Slowly he let out another sigh. 

“You’re really a butt munch you know the Jay,” Dick said out loud. “I bet you did that one purpose just to drive me up the wall. And you’re laughing right now. And make ghost faces at me!” 

Of course, there wasn’t a response. 

Dick let another sigh lose. He felt so tired and heavy, and his eyes closed. Honestly. He just wanted to apologize and maybe say goodbye. 

* * *

Flying was Dick’s favorite thing in the whole world. It was a great feeling. Jumping from swinging Trapeze to another. The crowd was cheering, in the colorful light. 

_ Why am I not surprised this is what you dream about?  _

Dick’s hand slipped and before he hit the ground he landed on a big fluffy pillow. And starting over him was Jason. 

It wasn’t quite Jason as he remembered him. He was in a gray sweatshirt and jeans, his face showed scarring of his ‘accident’ but it was most noticeable on his hand which he offered to Dick. His fingers and knuckles looked hard with scar tissue. There some something strange about his hair as well, it took Dick a moment to place it but finally got it. The roots of Jason's hair around the center of his forehead were turning white. It was strange and Dick felt a little uncomfortable but decided not to say anything about it. 

Dick slowly got with Jason’s help and suddenly they were on a rooftop. 

“I’m dreaming?” 

_ Duh _ . Jason's lips twitched to a smile. But his mouth didn’t move as he spoke.  _ You fell asleep at my grave. You’re lucky I was around.  _

Dick gave him a flat look. “What are you doing here?” 

_ I was about to ask you. I didn’t die today. And it’s not my birthday. Soooo. _

“Is it too hard to think I might just want to visit you?”

_ A little. _ Jason sat down on nothing. _ If I'm honest I am here because I wanted to test something. And well I noticed you. _

Dick raised an eyebrow but a mix of emotion stopped him from saying anything. 

_ I wanted to talk to you though _ . Jason smiled. _ I… I honestly didn’t expect you to come to my grave. Kinda was under the assumption you kinda hated my guts. So thanks.  _

“Well, honestly that’s why I've been visiting. I kinda did” Dick admitted. “I was stupid and blinded by jealousy. I wanted to become my own hero but didn’t want Robin to go to anyone else. And I didn’t realize Robin wasn’t mine anymore. And ya know. It’s the fucking worst, you had to die for me to realize that… I’m sorry I was a shitty older brother.” 

Jason stared at him with wide eyes but then he smiled. 

_ Well lucky you. You being my only older sorta brother, you might be worse, but you also get to be the best. So no hard feelings. I was kinda a turd to cause, you know. I was never going to be as good as Robin as you were… But you at least visit me. _

Dick was hoping if he’d ever gotten this chance he’d be relieved, but Jason’s words stabbed his heart. Jason had been a great Robin! And that last line. This kid was still suffering because of Bruce, even after his death!

“I’ll try and get him here to visit.” 

_ Don’t bother. _ Jason’s eyes narrowed, and Dick could see anger.  _ I know his feelings. I was a failure he’d rather forget. Just a street rat he tried to change. He has a new kid now. I’m no longer needed. _

“Little Wing.” Dick moved and gently put his hand on Jay’s shoulder. It was strange that he knew it was a dream he felt so real. He wanted to argue, but he highly doubted anything he could say right now could convince Jason otherwise. 

_ You think you should have been the last Robin. _ Jason’s fist clench.  _ You’re right. Especially after me. I should have been the last. _

“Well, Ja-” 

_ It was barely a year!  _ Jason snapped and Dick noticed a flash of red ripple through the world.  _ And the Joker is still out there! Still hurting people! _

The world kept rippling. 

_ Ah sorry, I’m still working on this _ . Jason seemed to take a deep breath and it all calmed. 

Dick took a moment but eventually managed to sit down next to Jason. 

_ Dick… _

“Yeah little wing” 

_ I wanta… I am gonna make sure the Joker never hurts anyone again.  _

* * *

Dick would up with a start. And looked around blinking away the sleep in his eyes. It was dark now, and quite cold. He looked up and there was Jason’s angel looking down the Dick and the grave pitifully. 

Without waiting another second Dick looked around, but no, no sign of Jason. 

Well, this trip had confirmed a couple of things for Dick. 

One he wasn’t crazy. Well, not that crazy.

Two he needed to get Bruce down here ASAP.

* * *

Watching Dick leave was a little hard. Jason had almost wished he’d talked to him face to face. But he wasn’t sure how Dick would handle it. That his little brother was… Kinda not dead and kinda still dead. And well. Dick would try to stop him. 

Jason’s mind was set though. He would make the laughing stop. He had too. 

“Did you speak to him?” 

_ Not directly… Bit cowardly huh? _ Jason wasn’t surprised at Silas’s silent entrance. He did them more frequently then Bruce did. Jason was starting to wonder if Silas was capable of making noise when he moved.

Silas didn’t respond, he only placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. 

“Probably for the better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is a day late. Thursday just ended up being crazy. But Thank you for waiting! And I hope you enjoy!


	9. Make it Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding upon his mission. Jason takes the first steps.

This was a lot of work walking all the way to Gotham. It was a stupidly long walk and Jason hadn’t figured into this whole plan. He only knew he needed to start working. The trick would be beating Batman to the punch. And if he didn’t hurry he’d lose his chance and have to wait until the next Joker breaks out... And who knows what would happen in the meantime.

He got the feeling he was on borrowed time. But after this, he’d be ok with whatever might happen next. Slowly he was getting used to the constant uncertainty. Silas was a help, as the man always seemed to appear when Jason needed his spirits boosted. Now Silas wasn't a comforting type he didn't say much but he'd always been quick to reassure Jason that despite his new status he was still Jason, and that was enough. "You are yourself" Seemed to be his favorite phrase, as he said it with varying degrees of annoyance. But it was always followed by a pat on shoulder or head, and Jason never felt any malice or true anger. Jason, as he was, was enough for Silas. 

Maybe that was why he went alone. Jason didn't want to taint that imagine. 

A heavy fog set in as he got close to the bridge, Lyra’s voice rang through the fog. “What are you doing?” 

Jason looked around until he found her but only by the faintly red eyes. 

“You didn’t tell anyone you were leaving.” She was frowning as she approached. “Hurry off after chatting with Dot. And those three boys were looking for you.” 

Jason suddenly felt bad, Lyra only kept getting closer until she just stopped and smiled. 

_ How did you know? _

“Oh, I’ve been watching you.” Lyra gently swayed, “I haven’t been neglecting my job, of course. But you’re important to me. I’ve never got to talk with someone I've sung too.” 

A weary smile found its way onto Jason’s face. It was a little creepy but a little sweet. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s a long way to the city.” She turned and looked over at the city skyline in the distance. 

_ I have to.  _

“Are you gonna come back?” 

_ Yeah. of course _ . Jason looked at her a little surprised.

That made Lyra smile “Good. But you should tell Silas at least.” 

_ He’d try and stop me. And... I don't want him to think bad of me.  _

“How do you know? And he'd never think bad of you.” Lyra smiled. “What are you doing? 

_ You’ll tell me to stop _ . 

A pout came to Lyra’s face. “Why would I do that?” 

_ Cause some people think it’s a bad thing I’m doing _

“But you don’t?”

_ No. _

“Then I don't think it’s a bad thing.” Lyra smiled happily, with an almost annoying tone of confidence. 

_ You don’t even know what I'm gonna do.  _

Her smile turned wicked. 

She’d checkmated him. Their conversations could only loop from here, and Jason got the feeling she'd know that from the start. He scrunched up his face as best he could and stuck his tongue out at her. 

_ I’m gonna kill the jo- _ . He found himself trembling at just the name.  _ I am gonna stop the laughing man. _

“Alright.” Lyra smiled and gently slipped her cold fingers into his. “Where are we starting? I still think we should tell Silas. After all, I won’t be able to help every day. Spring isn’t a good time for me. And well Silas doesn't show it but I think he's a worry wort!”

_ You really wanna help me get revenge? _

“Why not?” Lyra blinked, “He hurt you really badly and took you from your family. It’s a reasonable ambition. Anyone would want that. Many people do!” 

Jason took a moment to process this, he never thought that someone would be accepting of his idea. Lyra watched him for a moment and his confusion clicked in her head.

“You know death, it is very natural, even when it’s not.” 

Jason thought about this.  _ But aren’t cutting his life short or something? _

“Maybe, maybe not.” Lyra walked forward pulling him along. “Maybe he is destined to by your hand? Or maybe he isn’t. But if it will make you feel better. I will be happy to help. Now come on I know a shortcut downtown.” 

* * *

Jason peeked through the window. Lyra was floating next to him barely visible in the steam being blown down from the top of the building. 

They watched through the window as the man inside had jolted awake and was no pacing about. 

“God… It was just a dream.” He muttered. “Just a dream.” 

Deep red anger flared inside Jason. Lyra frowned looking down at Jason. “What are we gonna do? He’s not taking your threats?” 

Jason saw the kitchen and a little idea flicker in his head and he smiled. He waited till his victim was deep asleep again before he gently worked the window open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's a fun arts and craft project! Mix 1 cup of water, 1 and a half cup of flour, 1 and a half cup of salt, mix until smooth and boom! Homemade paint! Us food coloring to make your own fun colors!


	10. The White Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new force awakens in Gotham, and he is not alone.

“Early this morning. Devan Orr turned himself into police custody. Orr confessed to selling illegal firearms and other illegal weapons. He also confessed to selling illegal drugs on top of weapons. When sent to investigate his place, police found not only the weapons and drugs in question but painting on walls. It read ‘The White Bird Comes. The White Bird Watches.’ Police think this is a new gang. Their goal is unclear.” 

Dick rubbed his eyes. It had been another long night. Another long fight, he wanted to drop it and just leave but every time that thought crossed his mind he thought of Jason's words.

He felt really bad for Tim. 

Tim was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee and watching the news. 

“How was it last night?” Dick lightly cleared his throat as he looked over to Tim.

Tim shrugged. “Normal brooding post-fight, hardly says two words to me. Not the worst it’s been.”

“I’m sorry about that though. I don’t mean to drag you into our shit.” 

“Well, It’s whatever.” Tim took a sip of his coffee, his eyes seemed focused on the screen. “I don’t think you’re … wrong.” 

Dick shared a slight smile. “Hey, if you ever wanna visit let me know. I’ll take you.” 

Tim finally took his eyes away from this white bird story and looked at Dick. “Ya know I think I’d like that. I know him as Robin. But. Not as Jason… Maybe I’m doing him a disservice like that.” 

“I mean if you want to learn about Jason. I know Alfred would probably be happy to talk to you. Jason helped him out all the time. Those two were like this” Dick crossed his fingers. “It was really bad cause I swear he managed to get Alfie to play favorites.” 

That got Tim to bust out a laugh.

* * *

Silas didn’t say anything to Jason when he returned. He only welcomed him home and had a little meal ready for him before and sending him to bed. There was a bit of guilt, as Jason's body was barely following his commands and Silas had to guild him along to his makeshift bed. Still, Silas said nothing. 

Jason didn’t mind going right to bed that much. He was, in fact, really tired so for once sleeping getting to sleep was no problem. He had even managed not to wake up until the late next evening. And When he did wake up, he saw Silas was ready watching him. It didn't look like he had moved a muscle since Jason had closed his eyes. It seemed like he kept a sort of vigil. Could he do that even? 

“Leaving without telling someone was very dangerous.” 

Jason felt a pit in his stomach as he pushed himself up but kept his blankets around him. 

“There might not be anything binding you here, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t dangerous out there for you.” 

_I have work to do!_ Jason finally responded. 

Silas nodded and watched him carefully taking in very little movement Jason did. There wasn’t anything but silence for a long while. 

_That man who killed me. I want to kill him. Make him pay for everything he has done. And make sure he never does it again._

Silas didn’t look any sort of repulsed or displeased, he just simply nodded. “Alright. But what was your plan? This White Bird was you right?” Silas held up the day’s newspaper.

_Yeah_ , Jason weakly smiled. _Well, I was thinking of a ghost bird then like I remember there is this bird in mythology._

“The Caladrius?” 

Yeah. Jason smiled. _It liked helped sick people by watching them._

Silas nodded. “I see. And what was your plan? As the White Bird?” 

_I was gonna keep dreamwalking. Master it and work my way up to the._ Jason took a deep breath and clench his fist. _Joker… and kill him._

“You can’t physically harm people when you dreamwalk.” 

Jason felt his heartbreak a little.

“Do you remember that other boy I took care of?”

_Yeah_.

“He wanted to take revenge as well. A man killed his family. And he sought to return that favor. And he did.” 

Jason felt his eyes widen a little. _How did he do it?_

“He learned his strengths and lured his enemy into his field.” Silas seemed lost in memories for a moment, as he held a distant look in his old eyes. “It wasn’t exactly planned. But he’d prepared himself so when the moment came he struck.”

Feeling himself sink into his blankets Jason could feel his heart being eaten away more. 

_Maybe that’s how he did it. But I'm not him._

Silas scoffed at this “Of course not. He was Nobody. And you are Jason. Jason has his own strengths and his own ways, I recommend you begin from there. Do it how Jason Peter Todd would do it.” There was a rare honest smile on Silas’ s face. Jason could even trick himself into thinking there was a bit of pride in that smile. 

Suddenly a massive weight was lifted from Jason’s chest. Something he hadn’t even known was there. His own body felt so much lighter than it had in months. 

“And Jason. You are not alone.” Silas gently placed a slender hand on Jason's shoulder. “And you won’t be again.”


	11. Do Not Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim stumbles upon a white bird.

A scream echoed from down below and it nearly stopped Tim’s heart. He had been on his way to meet up with Nightwing but the scream stopped him in his tracks. He quickly hooked the end of his grapple and slid down the wall. The screaming continued, and Tim could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. The screaming stopped as Tim smashed through the window and readied to fight. 

It was silent. 

Tim started looking around. He moved back into the bedroom. Instantly he felt un at easy as someone was watching him. No one was there. No one but the dead man. Tim moved close to check his pulse. No heartbeat. As Tim tried to resuscitate the man he noticed the walls. 

THE WHITE BIRD COMES

THE WHITE BIRD LOOKS AWAY 

Then the sound of something being knocked over and white paint started to spread across the floor. Hurrying stumbling out of the room a figure. 

“Stop!” Robin called and jumped hurrying after the figure. 

He easily caught up and grabbed onto the figure’s gray sweatshirt and tried to push him down. The figure reacted and twisted grounding himself and using Tim’s force against him cause Tim to fall to the ground. 

The figure was a teen. Not much older than himself. He had sharp teal looking eyes. His face was partly covered by a surgical mask but a variety of scares could be seen. Dark hair curled around his face and at his forehead, the dark strains were turning white. There was a flare of anger in his eyes and some kind of distortion formed around him. The kid tried to move and Tim could have sworn the kid flickered. As Tim jumped back up he tried again to grab the kid again slipped away, this time Tim was ready and tried to throw a punch. The teen reflexivity blocked, then his fist came upon Tim’s jaw from underneath. Then Robin stumbled back, and the teen came at him again. Hard. He wasn’t fast, but he hit hard. Tim managed to back up from the next punch and the teen back up as well and noticed the window. He hurried over to the broken window and tried scrambling out. 

Robin took his chance and jumped grabbing the kid’s shirt and pulled him back. He cut himself on the broken glass as Tim pulled him back. He cried out in pain. 

His hoarse, broken voice surprised Tim, but he managed to not let go. And pulled both boys on to the floor. Suddenly someone else swooped from the window in a single swish of black cloth. The teen was helped to his feet and as Tim scrambled to his feel a cold velvet accented voice crawled into his ears. 

“It’s late. You shouldn’t be here.” 

Tim blinked a few times as his head started to spin. 

“I think you should leave.” 

“You’re ri-right... I should be meeting someone...” Tim carefully crawled out the window. He was out and the strange voice said one last thing to him. 

“Yes. You should go meet them. But before that. I think I might be for everyone 's best interest if you take a short rest. I think you had a bad dream.” 

Tim’s eye slowly closed, and when he opened them he was staring at a broken window and a bit of blood on the broken pane.

“What happened here?” 

* * *

Dick was very concerned when Tim didn’t come and more worried he didn’t respond to the coms. 

Luckily his locator still worked so one quick call to Barbara later Dick was on his way. Once he arrived he quickly noticed Tim was alright, and talking to some police down on the ground. 

“Did you see anyone?” 

“No, I’m sorry I didn’t. I would have tried to stop them.” Robin shook his head. “I just got here and... He was dead…” 

The policeman nodded jotting down a few notes into a pad.”Thanks, Robin.” 

“No problem.” Robin turned and noticed Nightwing and quickly hurried over to him. “Sorry. I just heard screaming and found this ... “ 

“What’s up?” 

“Do you remember that White Bird”

“That thing that’s been scaring guys into turning themselves in? What it's being like 4 guys now right? That guy is gonna run us outta business.” Dick chuckled trying to lighten up the air. 

“Yeah well. They’ve straight-up murdered this guy…” 

“Murder?” Dick’s eyes went wide. “Well, we should take note… but with the Joker still out. I doubt we are gonna have time for this. I doubt Bruce will make time.” 

“Well.” Tim gently scratched his face. “That’s part of the problem here… I’ve been keeping tabs on this case. And I found a link. All the guys who turned themselves in had connections to the Joker. They were his main suppliers. For weapons, chemicals, equipment, and parts. Anything and everything he needs in his past schemes.” 

“This new guy the same way?” 

Tim grimly nodded. “His name was Arthur Rankel.”

Dick almost felt his jaw drop. “Joker’s one-time apprentice? How did he even get out?” 

“Yes, And I'm not sure.” Robin nodded and started to scale the building next to them, Nightwing following close behind. “Whoever this White Bird is. They are trying to put some pressure on the Joker.” 

* * *

“Show me your hand.” 

Jason offered the unbandaged hand, Silas looked at it a moment and then gently put some ointment on it before wrapping it up again. 

_ You really saved my bacon. Thanks. But I thought you need permission to come into places? _

“The owner was dead.” 

_ Oh yeah. But then that part is true then? _

“How did you manage to hurt someone?” Silas thoroughly ignored Jason's question asking his own with a raised eyebrow. He finished wrapping Jason's hand and then pulled out a bag of potato chips and opened them before offering them to the boy.

_ I.. I just saw. All the horrible things. He’d done to those girls when I was walking. _ Jason looked down and tightly grabbed onto the fabric of his pants. Blood starting the stain his fresh bandages.  _ All the woman he’d killed. Just to get a Bruce! I was so mad. I dug, at his darkest fear. And I keep digging. After he woke up I kept digging, he saw him. But I kept pushing at the fear. And he screamed so much. Then… he just stopped.  _ Jason breathed and finally reached out and took that bag.

“Haunting… I see.” 

_ I knew he was bad… I didn’t realize how. There was no saving him. He was a monster.  _

“So just like a true White Bird… You looked away.” 

Jason weakly smiled, but then his closed eyes, tilting his head down.  _ I am not sorry… But... Am... am I a bad person? _

“Those are relative terms. Many might be upset with you for your actions. Some might be relieved. They might feel safer... You called him a monster…” Silas paused a moment. “ Monsters can not stay monsters. No, monsters either change or become hunted. That’s simply what’s happened here. A monster was hunted.” 

Jason was getting used to Silas’s gray and vague answers. Annoying as they might be at times. He was so used to Batman’s black and white, the grayness was almost refreshing. And maybe he didn’t have to be right? Silas looked at Jason who was just holding the bag of chips and starting down into them as if they were really an empty void. With a little nudge, Jason looked back up at his guardian. Silas wasn't smiling, not quite, his face was hard to read but Jason got the idea and managed to pull off a big lip sided smile. Silas gave a little nodded and looked away letting silence fill the space between them. Jason's thoughts wander back to the night's events. 

Then. He remembered something. 

Someone. 

He remembered poor Gloria. Anger filled him once more but it slowly steamed out with Silas’s cold calming presence. He prayed, tonight maybe he managed to save someone from Gloria’s fate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might through in an extra update on Sunday. So in case, anyone else is doing what I am with the whole social distancing thing and using their time to just read more fan fiction I want give an extra update. And I have another one-shot that is pretty much finished. It just needs some editing and beta reading. It should be out shortly so keep an eye out! Stay safe and Healthy!


	12. Do Not Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason remembers someone, and Dick tries to remind someone of Jason.

A gentle knock on the grave, and a moment later she was there. Just as Jason remembered her. 

“Hello?” Gloria smiled softly down at Jason. “Oh! What a pleasant surprise getting visited by our resident celebrity.” 

_ It’s been a long time Miss Stanson. _ Jason sympathetically smiled. 

“D-o do I know you?” Gloria frowned but quickly transformed it into a sympathetic smile back. “I’d like to think I’d remember a little cutie like you.” 

Jason felt himself heat a little but he simply said.  _ I was Robin. I… am sorry to bring back bad memories but I wanted to see if you were ok…  _

Gloria stared at him, her eyes wide. Jason was starting to wonder if ghosts could cry as he was Gloria's expression crumple into exhaustion and disappear

“I’m so sorry, You tried so hard to save me! And I!.” 

_ NO!  _ Jason quickly waved his hand.  _ You’re not to blame. It was him… And he got his just deserts.  _

“D-did you?” 

_ I didn’t save him _ . Jason said curtly. _ I couldn’t forgive him for what he did to you. _

“I appreciate all you did. Honestly, I do…. I just couldn’t.” Gloria gently put her hand on his shoulder. For a moment she looked so tired, but she quickly set to hiding it. “But… what are you doing here? You were much too young… and you don’t like you’ve changed much…” 

_ I died not very long after that… _ Jason softly admitted.

Gloria looked broken-hearted. “What happened?” 

He gave her a shortened version of the event after her death. How he felt no longer wanted because of how he’d handled her death. How he searched for his birth mother. How she betrayed him. He left out the more gruesome parts. 

“I’m so sorry!” Gloria looked horrified. “It’s my fault! I never meant!” She let out a sob. 

_ No! _ Jason gently tried to calm her.  _ I’ve been starting to think. Maybe it was for the better… I ... wasn’t cut out for Robin… But no matter that. I’m stopping the. _ He swallowed.  _ The Joker once and for all. I just… meet someone who reminded more of Garzonas. And I wanted to make sure you were better.  _

“You’re really sweet.” Gloria smiled, and she gently closed her eyes a moment and suddenly was gone. 

Watching her gravestone he wondered. How many of the people here in this graveyard where like Gloria. How many were like him? How many could he save? 

* * *

“Arthur Rankel is the first official murder of the White Bird. It is the first big move they’ve made!” Tim turned from the computer screen to look at Bruce and Dick. “And with that connection to the Joker! We should try and figure out what’s going one with this?” 

Batman let out a low grunt as he looked at new clippings and evidence Tim had up on the screen. Including a blood sample that had come back with no match. Dick gently rubbed his chin in the back of his mind he heard Jason’s words again. 

_ I wanta… I am gonna make sure the Joker never hurts anyone again.  _

A heavy lump formed in Dick’s throat. 

“What if this has something to do with Jason?” 

Both Batman and Robin look at him. 

“I don’t mean literally.” Dick backed up. “I mean. What if these are victims of The Joker’s? I mean he’s hurt a lot of people. This is like the billionth time he’s escaped?” 

“I mean.” Tim frowned “What would motivate them?” 

“Joker being out of his body cast?” Dick pointed out. “That he’s fully healed. And able to cause panic again.” 

Bruce grumbled and looked at Dick with a hard glare. “What did you want me to do?” 

Dick didn’t respond. 

That might have been one of the worst replies Dick could have given, as Bruce's anger seemed to grow. “You weren't the only one to lose him, Dick!”

Tim carefully started to slide away. 

“I know.” Dick snapped back. “But! You need to deal with it! Visit his grave! Maybe honor his memory! Remember Jason! Your son! Not just the dead Robin! NOT THE GOOD SOLDIER!” 

“I am dealing with it!” Bruce growled back. “I am trying to catch his killer!” 

Tim sighed deeply and hurried out, thinking about running the blood sample again. He knew this would be another long night. He looked up to the cased costume. He frowned then looked away. 

He wondered if Jason knew what kinda crater he had left. 


	13. Matching in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and company get new information on The White Bird, just as the White Bird takes sets up his final steps.

It was August now, Jason looked out across the Gotham River at Amusement Mile. Silas behind him, it made Jason more confident. He knew what he wanted and knew how to do it. And it was the time if he wanted to move it would have to be soon. Joker loved a well-timed joke. So Jason would give it to him. 

* * *

This wasn’t that unusual. The Joker being quiet for months then and suddenly spring into action. But because of the White Bird. Joker was a little more frantic seeming, was robbing and trying to get what he might need. And as usual what the Joker was still had little connection. Wire, lumber, cloth, formaldehyde, none of it made sense and worst he kept sleeping through their fingers. Tim was at the computer running the White Bird blood sample one more time, taking off all restrictions. He was thankful that at least Dick and Bruce’s fighting had stopped, but they weren't really on speaking terms. At least they’d been working together. 

He got up from his seat by the computer and poured some more of the sweet sweet hot joseph into his mug and took a long sip and he watched the progress bar slowly move. 

A call on his communicator dragged his eyes away. 

“What’s up.” 

“Joker’s on the move again.” Dick's voice came over. “Is Bruce there? He’s not picking up.” 

“He’s got some dinner tonight with investors,” Tim answered and moved to the changing area. “I can change and go out and back up.” 

Dick was hesitant. “I mean… Maybe clear it with Bruce? This is the Joker.” 

“Yeah... Tha-” Tim’s head flicked back to the computer as it alarmed. “Oh… Fuck.” 

“Tim! What’s Wrong.” 

“Um.” Tim started chewing on his lip and he looked at the screen. “Dick you might just want to come back… I’m gonna get Bruce here.” 

“What’s wrong?” Dick's voice sounded a bit panicked 

“The White Bird blood sample got a match. And You're not gonna believe this. I’m running it again to make sure but Jesus Christ I don’t know how this can be real. You even said... Fuck.” 

“Tim, who’s the match?” 

“It’s Jason.” 

* * *

Dick had never thought about a situation where he would have to ignore a Joker robbery, but this. This was that situation. He sped through Gotham's street in a blue and black blur. Eventually, he entered the Cave, his bike's wheels screeching as he came to a sudden stop. 

Bruce was already here but still in his nice suit, Tim was dressed as Robin and even Alfred was down. All three there gapping at the screen. And as soon as it came into Dick’s few his heart sink deep into the bubbling acid of his stomach. 

Match Found 99% 

Jason Peter Todd. 

Tim quietly spoke. “I’ve run it 2 more times. And it’s the same.” 

“This is impossible.” Alfred’s voice was almost unhearable. “Jason…” 

Bruce Slammed his hands on the computer. “This has to be some kind of sick joke! Jason’s dead!” His voice suddenly softened as his eyes glared. “Joker..” 

“You don’t think this is him?” Dick raised an eyebrow. 

“That doesn’t make sense…” Tim added as he started thinking. “If the Joker is the White Bird. Why would he purposely cut off his own contacts? The fear aspect seems more up Scarecrow’s alley?” 

“But no fear gas canisters have been found. And Joker and Scarecrow are on pretty good terms.” 

“Whatever the case.” Bruce turned and walked to his suit. “Bring up everything about This White Bird. Dick, you reported a Joker break-in earlier?” 

“Yeah… but I came here.” 

“Head back out and get to work. If we get the Joker we can make this White Bird come to us.” 

* * *

Jason stared out at the entrance of the graveyard from the stop of his angel statue. 

Silas wanted to be there with him at this moment. Tell the boy he was proud of how fast he'd grown, how far he'd come. But he couldn't. He'd done all he could do, he couldn't interfere anymore, it was all up to Jason now. Silas was watching him from a distance, beside him was a mummy, and behind them were a few more creatures waiting in the dark. All there to watch Jason work. No one got closer though, they all stayed their distance. All of them sat in the silent night air and watched the boy as he entered his final test. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the no Sunday update. I forgot Animal Crossing was out and well that soaked up my time. But we will finish this up this week. I plan 14 will be out on Thursday and 15 will come out on Saturday. Big thanks to everyone who's stuck around! And to well anyone who's decided to give this a read! I do have another Jason fic in editing stags currently, so if you wanta keep an eye out for that! But other then that thanks for reading and let me know if you want more White Bird Verse ! <3 Stay safe and healthy everyone!


	14. No Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan to perminately end to Joker's reign of terror goes into action as Batman Nightwing and Robin try to stop it.

A heavy fog covered the Gotham cemetery. 

The men behind the Joker seemed to hesitate, but they all knew it would be worse if they didn’t follow their boss in. 

“Now boys!” Joker cheerfully reminded everyone as they entered behind him. “We are only here for one baby bird! Don’t wanna drag ghostly ghouls home with us!” His laughter echoed through the fog. 

“Bu-t which is it, boss?” 

“August 16th and April 27th is the death day! Ah, I’ll never forget it” He said so sweetly. “ And it's probably next to a Sheila Haywood! A dead bird and his dead mama!” 

The fog seemed to clear and eventually they came across an angel statue. 

HERE LIES JASON TODD

AUGUST 16th - APRIL 27th

A howling laugh echoed through the fog. 

“Well hello, Robin! It’s been a while!” The Joker spun the shovel in his hands. “See, I was hoping to ask you for a favor. See people have been forgetting what a good little bird killer I am! And Of course dear daddy Bats hasn’t quite learned his lesson! Would you mind helping me? Say nothing for yes!” 

_ I’d love to help. _

Joker snapped his head up. On top of the angel was a faded figure of the former Robin. 

“Oh, dear!” Have you come to haunt me?!” The Joker dramatically feigning shock. “I’m still gonna need your body … Jason.” 

Jason said nothing, only smiled and watched as the Clown went to work. His henchman couldn’t tear their eyes away from the boy. 

Locking eyes with them, only for a moment he spoke without moving his lips. 

_ The White Bird is here. The White Bird is watching. _

None of them would tell the same story, for each of them for a moment saw something different, but they knew there was darkness around their boss. Darkness that knew their fears deeper than the Joker did. 

All of them ran. 

Leaving only him. 

The Joker was too pleased with himself to really notice only muttering something about “finding good help nowadays.” 

Jason just watched him. His smile got brighter as he got closer. 

* * *

“All units respond. 4 men claiming to work for The Joker have just turned themselves in and claim the White Bird and Joker are at the Gotham Cemetery. All units please respond.” 

Robin looked over at Batman as the police scanner repeated the message. Batman’s face was dark. 

“Call Nightwing and Oracle. Get all hands on deck.” 

“Right, Batman.” 

* * *

The laugh made Jason shutter every time he heard it. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, every bone in his body screaming at him to run to never look back. But he swallowed all the pain and forced himself to sit there. After all the punchline was coming up. 

Finally, it came. 

The Joker hit his coffin, with another laugh and cleared away the dirt and then his face instantly dropped as he saw the hole in it. 

Jason grinned. 

The Joker looked up at him, not very impressed. 

“You know I hate when a spoilsport ruins a good joke!” 

_ Well, being dead wasn’t for me it turns out. _

“Well I don’t have my lucky crowbar on me but this will do!” 

Joker hopped out of the hole and swung the shovel up at Jason but it passed right through the boy. 

Jason let out a horse and broken laugh and softly fell to the ground. The fog cleared at his touch and relieved the army of pale figures. All very sized and shapes. All were watching the Joker and Jason. 

“Well, a ghost party!” The Joker put a hand to his chest. “Just for me! Oh, I didn't realize you all loved my jokes so much!” 

_ Oh, _ Jason was taking a few steps away from the joker.  _ We’re all people you’ve played a joke on. And we figured it was time to intervene. Cause you know if you want to help someone you gotta tell them the truth.  _

The Joker looked unimpressed again, but his smile was quickly back up. “What are my jokes not funny enough?”

_ No.  _ Jason smiled softly, _ In fact, they are quite... Boring. _

Suddenly, they were in the heart of Gotham, the standing figures turned away from the Joker and began to move. Going about their daily lives. Without him. 

Jason’s broken voice whispered in the Joker’s ear. “Yo-u sa-ay you fe-ar No-thing… I kn-know truth… Y-y-ou Fe-fe-fear. S-silence.” 

And Jason disappeared. 

* * *

They managed to arrive before the cops, and Nightwing was waiting for them. 

“I tried picking the lock but.” His face was crumpled with concern. “It won’t open. And this fog. It’s like a wall.” 

“We’ll have to climb over.” Batman hooked his grapple to the wall of the Cemetery. He tightly pulled making sure it was hooked, but as he started the climb he fell back to the ground as his hook was tossed back. “What the hell.” 

“Someone… does not want us there.” As Tim spoke the Joker’s laughter echoed from the heavy fog and shook in the night wind. 

“It doesn’t matter if we have to get in there,” Batman growled. “The Joker is in there… And so is Jason.” 

* * *

The Joker frantically swung his shovel at every person he saw. He tossed marbles at them, even fired his pop gun. But nothing worked. It all passed through them and no one reacted. 

It was silent. He could see them talking and laughing with each other, but everyone ignored him. To them, he didn’t exist.

“NICE TRICK DEAD BIRD!” He laughed at the top of his lungs. “MY GAME ISN’T OVER YET!” 

Jason clenched his fist, Lyra was beside him looking quite worried. His plan wasn’t working! It took so much concentration to even find the Clown’s weak point, and even more to bring it to live, even with the ghost’s help. Before his anger reached a fever pitch Lyra gently touched his shoulder almost instantly calming him. 

“They are here.” She whispered.

Jason thought for a moment, then slowly smiled.  _ Let them in. I think they can help.  _

* * *

As they tried for the tenth time to climb the wall, the gate opened. 

“What the hell is going on.” Dick got up from where he’d fallen and looked at the gate. Again Jason's words were in his ears. 

“This is a trap,” Robin added. 

“We don't have much of a choice.” Bruce let out a shaky breath. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

The Joker was still wandering the city trying to break the deafening silence and yelling at Jason, but Jason kept firm. He was so close now. 

He was tired now too, so very tired. Lyra was helping hold him up. Soon Micky, Steve, and Freddy, along with Gloria and Dot joined Jason's side. His heart was still beating so fast and everything still hurt so much, but he was so close. He'd be damned if he was gonna give up now.

Lyra blinked and looked at Jason. “He’s heading our way... “ 

_ Good _ Jason let out a huffed. 

Sure enough, Bruce or Batman appeared in the distance alongside Nightwing and the replacement. 

Anger was filling Jason, but he had to keep it under control, for just a bit longer. 

Slowly he let up on his Fade. 

Bruce quickly noticed him Despite his grey form and all the mist. Then Robin noticed and then Dick. 

“That’s Jason!” Dick called. 

All three started running towards him. Towards the Joker. Jason flashed his teeth in a wide grin. 

“Batsy!” The Joker cried out in joy as Batman ran towards him at full speed. 

But they never collided. Batman simply passed through him. Nightwing and Robin didn’t even acknowledge him. 

It was silent. His game was really over? 

Suddenly he noticed a knife before him. 

_ No one should live as a  _ **_boring_ ** _ clown.  _

Lyra’s lips began to move her face curled into a nasty expression almost like she was screeching rather thing singing, but Jason couldn’t hear it. No, all he heard was the laughter until it faded away. Then Jason let go. 

The ghosts and Lyra move to support Jason’s body. Lyra kept singing though and tears started running down her face. 

“He’s still alive.” Silas suddenly appeared without hesitation and gently took the boy’s body. “Relatively speaking. He only needs rest.” 

“That..” Dot murmured. “I’ve never seen such a big haunt. So many connected dead.” The fog was slowly clearing, and Batman and the company reached Silas and other others. 

Only recognizing Silas’s presence.

“Hand the boy over,” Batman growled. 

Silas’s thin lips curled as he looked Batman up and down. “Less of a bat and more of a brick wall.” 

The boy from the other night noticed Silas. “I-i know you?” 

There was a huff of air out of Silas’s nose as Lyra finished her song. 

“It is done.” She softly spoke, wiping her eyes and turning her attention back to Jason.

In the distance, The Lady on the Gray was by the Joker. 

She quickly noticed Silas and the others. And she kindly smiled and dismounted as she went to work. 

“You all,” Silas spoke to Batman and his company. “Should come back tomorrow. Jason will be waiting for you then. Let him rest for a bit.” 

All three stared at him a moment blinking before turning away and leaving. Bruce seemed to hesitate, looking back at them. 

"Go home, come back tomorrow. He will still be here." 

With that, they were gone and the Lady approached having finished her work, for now. Jason’s gently moved in Silas’s arms, as his eyes fluttering open. 

“He’s quite a fine addition.” 

Jason turned and looked at the Lady and Silas. 

“D-did I?” 

“I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” The lady gently brushed the white hair from his face. 

Silas slowly lowered the boy to the ground, but stay close with an almost warm congratulatory smile on his face. Jason couldn't help but let out a sob. Everyone huddled around the boy comforting him and congratulating and even thanking him, well the other ghost stayed close and watched softly chattering and few cheering.

Slowly the mummy and the other creatures approached. All looking quite satisfied. They could wait until he felt a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some technical issues yesterday which postponed this chapter. Final Chapter will still be put out tomorrow and it will be done!  
> Quick fun fact, I was listening to a lot of SIAMÉS as I was writing this whole fic and used a couple of the songs as chapter title place holders, No Lullaby ended up kinda fitting so here we are.


	15. An Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his work finally finished Jason says good bye.

The Joker was found dead at the cemetery gates. All around him painted in the dirt. White birds flying way and the words

WHITE BIRD LOOKS AWAY

Bruce was staring at the gates now at his side Tim, Dick, and Alfred. The crime scene had cleared and the police had cleared the Cemetery for regular use after finding no clues within.

Three remembered going in that night, but none of them remembered why they'd left. So here they were for some answers. 

Of course, Bruce was hesitant the whole way. Dick and Alfred pushed through and Tim dragged alongside Bruce. 

Eventually, they came to the angel. 

Where Jason was waiting.

He was faded, pale, and looked very tired. 

_ Hi _ . His soft voice echoed in their head.  _ Long time no see. _

Bruce’s eyes were wide. “J-Jason?” 

_ In the … sorta flesh…  _ He tugged at his sweatshirt. 

Slowly Bruce approached and put his hand on Jason’s shoulder. And the boy suddenly became more solid looking. 

“Di-dick was right?” 

_ Yup… I wasn’t ready to fully tell him yet though.  _

“Wh-why?” Alfred softly spoke, tears came into the Butler's eyes. “Didn’t you come home.” 

Jason stood passed through Bruce and hugged Alfred. 

_ I… I was really, really lost... And scared. If I'm honest... I still am... But I had to do it. _

Alfred tightly held the boy and pulled him closer, and so no one could hear he gently whispered. “I… understand Jason. I am proud of you.” 

Tears gently rolled down Jason’s face and he hugged the butler tighter. “I love you, Alfred.” 

“I’ll always love you too.” 

“Jason. You… were the White Bird? ” Bruce’ s quivering voice interrupted and Jason couldn’t pick out the emotion in it as he turned back to face Bruce. “Why Jason?” 

_ Because _ . Jason’s voice went stern and more than a little cold. _ It needed to be done. The Joker was never gonna stop. As long as there was chaos to cause he was never gonna stop. He was a monster. A monster you should have taken care of ages ago… I… I shouldn’t have needed to die...  _ Jason’s voice faded.  _ I... I don’t blame you for that… Hell, I’m not even that mad about being replaced in less than a year. Well not anymore. Kinda. But I understand now. _ Jason smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smiled. It was a smile like a shard of glass, cutting right through their hearts. _ I was a failed Dick replacement. Despite everything. I wasn’t ever your kid. No matter what legal documents said. I wasn’t enough. _

“Jason that’s not tr-” 

_ Then why didn’t you ever act like it?  _ Jason snapped.  _ Always comparing me to Dick. saying I need to be better! You even said “I’m not your father Jason! I don’t need this teen angst!” Remember that? Cause I've been hearing it in my head every day since you said it.  _

Dick looked at Bruce with a bit of degust. Alfred looked hurt and disappointed, Tim was straight uncomfortable.

Bruce had no response. 

_ And I no longer care. _ Jason stepped away from Bruce _. I am not Dick, I’m not you. I’m not… This kid.  _

“Uh. Tim.”

Jason nodded and gave a little wave of his hand.  _ I’m not Tim. I’m Jason **mother-fucking** Todd. And that’s who I’m always gonna be. And I’m gonna be a person **I** am proud of! And I don’t care what you think! I think what I did was right. And i killed the Jok-.  _ Jason trembled a little but quickly pulled himself together. _And I kill the Joker!_

Bruce was speechless. The mix of emotion in his chest was too great. His child was alive, sort of. His child had killed a person, a monster. But his child believed he did the right thing. His child was his own person. He felt a bit of anger, sadness, disappointment, but with a tiny bit of pride. 

_ I’m sorry again for not being… Truthful with you Dick. After you were nice. And visited me. _

“My pleasure Little Wing.” Dick moved and hugged the boy. “I.. I’m sorry I couldn't I'm sorry I was... I'm sorry!”

_ Ah. Stop it you big blubbering whale!! _ Jason chided him but gave a little smile. _ I might not have appreciated living in your shadow, but you still taught me a lot. And thanks... for being my big brother… _

Dick smiled and hugged him tighter. After finally letting him go. Jason looked at Tim. Tim suddenly felt nervous. He never thought this would happen, but there they were. But look at him.. Jason didn’t seem much older than him. 

_ Be your own Robin. _

Was all Jason said as he offered his hand to Tim, it was taken gratefully.

“W-will you be coming back? Do you want Robin back?” Tim carefully asked as their hands parted. 

Jason waved his hand dismissively.  _ No. And double no. I got a new gig lined up. Since I’m like one brain-eating season away from being a zombie. I... _ There was a soft smile as he paused and spoke again.  We _ think… To be honest we are still. Working on this situation.  _ He waved to his body. 

Dick, Bruce and Alfred’s hearts all fell. Alfred managed a smile though and gently placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. 

“You’ve grown up so very fast Master Jason… We are very proud of you…” 

Jason smiled and gently kicked some loose dirt.  _ Well, I still have time. You guys wanna grab some pizza? _

“Can we get pineapple?” 

_ Uh Duh.  _

“You two are gross.” Dick shook his head. 

_ No, you just don’t have taste _ . _And you're a judgemental ass._

“Do you want to head into the city or would you like me to make it?” Alfred smiled. 

_ Homemade, please! Has Tim even had Alfred's pizza yet!? _

The four started walking on ahead and Bruce watched for a second. His heart hurt. Jason was so firm in his position, he knew there was no peaceful away to take the boy home. No way where Jason wouldn't just try and run off again. Bruce wondered, had he really messed up that bad with Jason? For him to be convinced Bruce never loved him? He did… he did say a lot of horrible things to him. All of them now flashing in his head at once. Jason had been a good, hard-working kid. A kid who had a hard life. And Bruce and made it even harder. That didn't mean he never cared for the boy! And now he was going off to do something… It was almost like when Dick first left and Bruce didn’t know what he could do, but he did know, he wouldn’t be able to stop Jason. 

This was his last chance. 

He noticed Jason’s smile as he talked between Tim and Dick. And Bruce felt his heart lift a little. He’d try his best. 

* * *

They returned to the gates of the cemetery as the sunlight faded away. 

Jason noticed a slender figure at the gates and hurried over to him. Dick, Bruce Tim, and Alfred watch. 

_ Silas! You’re up early? _

“We have a long night ahead. We best not keep the others waiting.” 

Bruce slowly approached. “I’m Bruce Wayne Jason’s fath- guardian.” Bruce offered a hand and noticed a bit of flickering emotion on Jason’s face.

Silas looked at it a moment and then took it. “Pleasure…”

_ That one is Dick, Tim, and Alfred. _ Jason pointed to their respective person. 

Silas gently bowed. “We thank you for taking care of Jason until he was ready.”

“Ready?” Bruce’s eyes narrowed. 

“To join us,” Silas spoke plainly as if they were supposed to know. “Don’t worry though. He’ll be quite alright. It was quite clear to us he’d be a perfect match for our order once he arose.” 

This seemed to irritated Bruce quite a bit, but Dick’s hand suddenly on his shoulder stopped him from pushing the matter farther. 

“Hey?” Tim spoke up. “Do you mind if we all have a photo? I’d like a picture of... Everyone. I have my tripod.” 

“Don’t bother.” Silas stepped forward and took the camera Tim held out. “Film is wasted on me.” 

Jason snickered, as Dick, Tim, Bruce, and Alfred all shared confused looks

“Gather please,” Silas asked. 

They all form up in front of the Cemetery Gate. And in a flash and the picture was taken, Silas offered the camera back to Tim. 

“Oh, thanks.” Tim happily took it looking at the pictures. 

There were more hugs and goodbyes. Jason could tell Bruce was frustrated but held back enough to let Jason so. He appreciates that deeply. Despite it all. He’d probably miss the big boob. Bruce didn’t see Jason as his kid, but Jason would always see him as a father figure. Even if he wasn't the best kinda father figure.

He watched his living family leave, and he and Silas walked into the graveyard, one last time. Jason was instantly flooded with congratulations and well wishes. Micky and the boys demanded he come back one day and tell them all his Honor Guard stories one day. Dot gently kissed his forehead wishing him well and asked him to keep her in his heart. Gloria thanked him for everything and hoped he’d have a good time. 

When everything died off and they returned to their home Lyra showed up and gave a gentle curtsy

“Thank you, Jason Todd, for the most wonderful song.”

Jason went up and hugged Lyra.  _ Thank you, Lyra for singing for me. _

She started to cry. “Oh dear look at what you’ve done!” She hugged him tightly. “Please… If you need me again.” 

_ In a heartbeat.  _

“It’s time Jason. We’ve work to do.” 

Jason grinned and gave one last hug to the banshee, before running to Silas's side with once last wave. And the pair vanished into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I have some ideas for some sequel stuff with Jason and Silas doing Honor Guard work. And maybe Jason even meeting Bod. But nothing is solid yet. 
> 
> But I just want to thank everyone for going on this journey with me. I was in love with this idea from the moment it first entered my head and it's nice to see other people enjoy it as well so thanks! Really big thanks to everyone for who Commented and gave Kudos and for just reading! Thanks! It means a lot!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy out there! - <3


End file.
